In normal conveyors or power turns, the end rolls thereof have a relatively large diameter so that there exists a transition space when moving from a conveyor to a power turn or vice-versa. In order to reduce this transition space, industry has developed the knife edge conveyor or power turn. However, this solution requires separate manufacturing plans and structures which results in additional expenses. Therefore, it has been desirable to market both knife edge and non-knife edge conveyors and at the same time to do so at reasonable manufacturing costs.